


Behind Blue Eyes

by TangoDown1800



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Mitchell was something special, you knew that right away. Every time he looked at you...you felt SOMETHING.</p>
<p>Then he saved your life and you had to find a way to thank him properly..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't Call Me Jack

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my bestest friend. She's a Mitchell/Troy Baker lover..well we both are. It was supposed to be a one shot but I got a little heavy handed..so we'll see where this goes :)
> 
> BTW, the title Behind Blue Eyes comes from a song by The Who
> 
> Characters are not mine..

 

His name was Jack Mitchell, but everyone just called him Mitchell.

"Please don't call me Jack," he told you. You would do it sometimes just to tease him and he would glare at you. The sexiest glare ever. He had the bluest eyes you had ever seen and they worked so well with his dark brown hair.

When you first met him he had it cut short. Within a couple of months it had grown and you loved that he kept it this length.

Mitchell had always seemed so innocent next to Gideon who cursed and shouted over almost everything, but you never know what he could be hiding behind those blue eyes. He always seemed so calm and that helped keep you calm even in the most dire situations.

Once on a mission, he had been shot while pushing you out of the way. You took out the enemy that had shot him and then crawled over to where he was laying. His prosthetic arm was completely destroyed and blood was pouring from his shoulder. You applied pressure to it and he shouted.

"I'm sorry. I have to. I'm calling for help right now." Your hand shakes as you radio for med evac. "Please, hurry," you beg them.

"We have your location. Be there in 10."

Your hands were covered in blood and you wanted to cry, but you stayed strong for Mitchell. 

"You'll be okay. I promise." _You have to be._

Med evac got there sooner than expected and you helped them carry Mitchell to the helicopter.

"Soldier, your head is bleeding," one of the men say. You touch your head and wince. When you pull your hand away there's fresh blood on it. "Just a scratch. I'll be fine. Help him, please."

You watch him fade in and out of consciousness and you're terrified. You don't consider yourself religious, but you find yourself saying a silent prayer.

The helicopter lands and they rush him to the hospital. You follow.

The doctor does emergency surgery and when you're allowed back into the room, Mitchell is sleeping. His prosthetic arm is gone and you assume they're making a new one for him. The doctor wants to patch up your head, but you refuse to leave his side. The doctor settles with patching you up right there.

You're exhausted. You need sleep, but you will not leave.

 

You must have fallen asleep for a bit because when you open your eyes it's dark out. You look at Mitchell and you're surprised to find him looking back at you. "Mitchell?" You stand and walk over to him. "Hey," he says sleepily.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again, Jack," you say angrily.

"I think the correct thing to say is 'Thanks Mitchell. You saved my life.'" He snaps back.

"Yeah, you saved my life by risking yours. If you would have died I..." you stop before you start crying.

"I'm alive. I'm here." He looks down at his arm.

"They have to make you a new one."

"Oh," he says sadly. He looks at you and you know you look exhausted. "Go get some sleep." You want to argue but you think better of it. "Okay, Jack," you say teasingly. 

 

He was in the hospital for a few weeks before they gave him his new arm and discharged him.

You had all went out to celebrate and your eyes stayed on him all night. He watched you too, but you didn't realize it. You were deep in conversation with Ilona and Gideon. When you finally looked up your eyes met his. Those beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and you smile back.  _I wonder what he's thinking._

"It's not polite to stare," Ilona says and you blush. "I...I wasn't staring. We were looking at each other," you say.

"Did you thank him for saving your life?" She asks. "Yes. Kind of. Not really. I pretty much yelled at him for taking a bullet for me," you remember sadly. You look at Mitchell again.

"I didn't mean thank him with words," Ilona says in your ear.

"Ilona!" You slap her arm and drink some more of your beer.  _It's not like I haven't thought of it before._ You play with your glass while thinking. When you look up again, he's looking at you and it feels like he can see what you're thinking. You know you're blushing and you hope he can't tell. Suddenly you feel too hot. You need air. You excuse yourself and walk out of the bar.

You stand against the wall and close your eyes. All you see is Mitchell. You smile and bite your lip. "What are you thinking about?" a voice asks and you nearly jump out of your skin. "Holy shit! Mitchell!" You put your hand over your heart. He laughs, "Sorry about that. Did you come out here to be alone? I don't want to bother you."

"No, no. It's fine. I just needed some air."

You guys are quiet for awhile, but you don't mind. 

"Look, I never properly thanked you for saving my life. I was such a jerk about it. I really am grateful. I can't say thank you enough, Mitchell."

He grabs your hand and looks at you. Your knees go weak just from his touch. "I would do it again if I had to. A million times over," he says. You turn so you're facing him and he gets closer. He rubs your cheek with his thumb and you close your eyes and...

...it starts raining.  _Pouring!_

You gasp and Mitchell laughs. You grab his hand to pull him back inside, but he pulls you back to him. You're both completely drenched now.

"I've always wanted to do this," he says.

"Do what?"

"This," he puts one arm around your lower back and his other hand grabs your hair. He kisses you. He's an amazing kisser. You're soaked and it's not just the rain anymore.

He sucks on your bottom lip one more time and pulls away. "If I don't stop now I never will," he says.

"I don't want you to."

He backs away from you and you whine. You watch as he turns towards the wall and adjusts himself in his pants. He turns back towards you and you're laughing. "Oh yeah. It's funny when it doesn't happen to you." You try to keep a straight face as you apologize. He makes a face at you and says, "Let's get back inside." You look down at your clothes.  _At least I'm not wearing a white shirt._

You both walk back into the bar and back to the table where everyone is sitting. Ilona looks at you and smiles knowingly.  _How does she do that?_ She stands up and walks over to you. She leans in, "Is there any reason why you two came back in here?" You shrug, "I don't know."

She grabs you and pulls you over to Mitchell. "What are you doing?!" You whisper angrily. 

"Mitchell, you two should go back and change your clothes. The rest of the group won't be leaving for awhile and I don't want this one getting sick," Ilona jabs her thumb at you.

"Good idea, Ilona," Mitchell says and you thank her and curse her in your head.

"She'll drive," Ilona hands you your bag, "Thank me later." She pats your bottom and laughs. You roll your eyes and walk out of the bar with Mitchell trailing behind.

You unlock your car doors and climb in. Mitchell gets in and you look at him. You try not to stare at the way his shirt is stuck to his body. The way his jeans fit his legs just right.

"You okay?" Mitchell asks.

"Yeah, sorry," you say and start the car.

The drive back is pretty quiet until you pull up to the barracks where Mitchell stays.  _Say something!_ "Goodnight."  _Not THAT!_ He looks at you for a minute before saying goodnight and getting out of the car. You watch him walk inside.  _Go after him!_

You pull into a parking spot and sit for a minute.  _Get your ass in there._ You get out of the car and walk quickly into the building. There's no sign of Mitchell.

_You took too long!_

You look down the hall and you think you see him turn into one of the stairwells. You walk quickly in that direction and walk through the stairwell door. You walk up one flight, turn the corner and he's sitting on the stairs. You gasp, startled.

"Mitchell, I...I..."

He stands up and walks to you quickly. "You what?" He asks. You look into his eyes. "I can't remember," you say breathlessly.

You can feel his breath against your face, you think he's about to kiss you, but instead he grabs your arm and pulls you upstairs to his room.

Once you get inside he pins you against the wall and pulls your shirt off. "Don't want you getting sick," he says before kissing you. You slide your hands under his shirt. He pulls away from you and pulls his shirt over his head.

You watch as his muscles ripple with every move he makes. He unbuttons his pants and stops.

You look at him wondering why he stopped. He moves closer to you again and gets on his knees. He starts pulling your pants down. He helps you step out of them and tosses them away. He runs his fingers across the waistband of your panties.

"If you don't want this you better tell me now because once these come off I'm not stopping. I won't be able to stop."

You look down at him...

 

"Don't stop..."


	2. ...And You Thought He Was Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your night with Mitchell continues. You thought you would be the one thanking him but he has something else in mind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of ending it here unless you guys want more after this..
> 
> Enjoy

You couldn't believe this was happening.

Mitchell on his knees in front of you looking like he was ready to ravish you.

_Ravish me, please! Have your way with me!_

As he pulled your panties down, the different textures of his own hand and his prosthetic one send chills all throughout your body.

He admires you for a minute before lifting one of your legs and putting it over his shoulder.

_I cant believe this is happening. I can't..._ All of your thoughts cease as his tongue flicks your clit. You cry out and try to grab something but you're standing against the wall. You don't know how you're going to stand like this much longer. Almost as if Mitchell knew what you were thinking, he wraps his arms around both of your thighs, giving you some support.

He licks again slowly, it's almost torture. The one leg you're standing on buckles and you're glad he's holding onto you. He looks up at you and your fingers tangle in his hair.

"Do you like it?" He asks, his mouth glistening with moisture. You're about to answer yes, but he sucks on your clit and all you can do it moan. Suddenly he stops and stands and you have to steady yourself as best as you can.

"Lay down," he says while taking his jeans and boxers off quickly. You look at him and he says, "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." He smiles as he spreads your legs and puts his head between them.

This time he touches himself as he licks you and it turns you on ever more. You run your fingers through his hair and he moans against your pussy causing a whole new sensation.

"Mitchell...," you moan. Your eyes are closed so you don't see when he stops touching himself and licks his finger before sliding it into you. Your eyes open quickly and you pull his hair.

He looks up at you and he can see that you're trying to keep control. He lifts his mouth from you and says, "Let go. Cum for me."

His voice, his breath against your already sensitized pussy and his finger inside you send you into an overwhelming orgasm. You can feel him fucking you harder with his finger as you cum.

Your fingers are still in his hair and your entire body is trembling. 

He licks you one more time and you want to scream.

He sits up and sucks on his finger then lays down next to you. "How was that?" he asks you and you look at him in shock.

"Is that a serious question? That was amazing." You turn on your side and he wraps his arm around you. You can feel how hard he is against you and you grind into him. He starts breathing heavily in your ear as he grinds back.

You lift your leg and put it over his. You look back at him and he looks into your eyes as you grab his cock and guide it inside you. You both moan and he starts to move in and out slowly. 

It feels amazing. 

He lifts your leg and holds onto it and starts moving faster. He's deeper now and you love how it feels. He must love it too.

"Oh my god," he says and bites your neck.

You grind into him as he thrusts into you. "Fuck," he calls out.

He turns your body so that you're laying on your stomach now. He's still inside of you as he lifts your hips so that your ass is in the air while the rest of your body is flat against the bed.

"That's better," Mitchell says then he thrusts into you and you nearly scream from how deep he goes. 

_So this is how he likes it..._

 

You don't think he can go any deeper, but he grabs your hair and lifts your body up a little making you arch your back even more. He must feel it too because he's groaning and grunting with every thrust.

You don't know how much longer you'll last. He's hitting your g-spot over and over again, a strange pain mixed with pleasure.

Suddenly you feel it, that familiar wave of pleasure crashes into you and you're cumming.

"Fuck...I'm cumming," you manage to say and he spanks you. That sends another wave of pleasure through you.

You match his thrusts as you ride out your orgasm.

You know he can feel you squeezing him.

Your whole body is flat against the bed now as he thrusts a few more times, calls out your name and pulls out of you. You feel the hot liquid hit your back and your ass.

 

You lay there paralyzed from pleasure. You're both breathing heavily and you close your eyes.

The bed moves as Mitchell climbs off of it and you wonder what he's doing, but you don't have the strength to move your body at all. Something wet hits your back and you realize Mitchell is cleaning you up.

You sigh and finally find the strength to turn your head and look at him. He cleans himself off and looks at you.

"I think I should forget to say thank you a lot more," you say and Mitchell laughs as he lays down next to you and gives your body feather soft touches.

Your body is still sensitive so you shudder and close your eyes again. You enjoy the feel of his hands and the sound of his breathing for awhile.

 

"Will you stay tonight?" he asks. You turn to him, "Yes, of course."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

"Next time, I'm in control," you say and his blue eyes bore into you.

 

"I hope you're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ending or....?


End file.
